Red Daisy
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Pertemuan tak sengaja di sebuah toko bunga .../Ficlet/GaaIno/RnR?


**Red Daisy** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

**..**

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

GaaIno fanfiction

**Genre** : Romance, alilbit fluff

**..**

_Pertemuan tak sengaja di sebuah toko bunga ..._

**..**

Seorang pemuda melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar secara pelan, tak terburu-buru. Kedua lengannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket coklat yang membalut kaos putihnya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke sebrang jalan raya sembari mengingat-ingat letak toko bunga yang tak sengaja ia lihat kemarin sore. Pemuda itu bermaksud membeli seuket bunga untuk ibunya yang terkulai lemas di rumah sakit.

Langkah Gaara—nama pemuda tersebut—terhenti ketika menemukan sebuah toko dengan tulisan 'Yamanaka Florist'. Tak salah lagi, itu toko bunga yang dimaksudnya.

"Selamat datang," sambut seorang gadis yang bekerja di sana. Gadis tak begitu memerhatikan siapa yang mengunjungi tokonya. Lengannya dengan cekatan menyemprotkan cairan ke bunga-bunga di sekitarnya.

Gaara sendiri sibuk melihat-lihat toko bunga tersebut. Berbagai bunga yang telah dipanen tersusun rapi di pot-pot hampir mendominasi ruangan berukuran sedang ini. Ia mengamati bunga-bunga di dekatnya dengan membelakangi Ino—gadis itu—karena bunga-bunga di sebelan sana terlihat unik. Ia meraba kelopak bunga daisy merah, tertarik dengan bunga itu.

Ino yang telah selesai menyemprot menata tangkai bunga mawar merah dan kuning sembari memerhatikan pengunjungnya. "Bunga daisy, dapat diartikan sebagai kecantikan yang tak diketahui pemiliknya, cinta yang tulus dan sederhana, atau cinta diam-diam. Bisa diberikan kepada orang spesial untuk Anda." _Uh, oh, hei, semerah rambutmu_, tambahnya dalam hati. Ucapan Ino sedikit mengagetkan Gaara. Pemuda itu tersadar dari pikirannya.

Gaara berbalik, teringat tujuan awalnya datang kemari. _Well_, berhubung ia tak pandai memilih bunga untuk diberikan kepada ibunya yang sedang sakit, ia berkata kepada gadis berambut pirang yang sedang menata bunga-bunga di depannya.

"Satu rangkaian bunga untuk seseorang yang sedang sakit," ujar Gaara. Ia berdiri di hadapan Ino yang terhalang oleh pot-pot bunga mawar yang mengelilingi gadis itu.

"_Ne_, tunggu sebentar." Ino merasa puas dengan tataan bunga mawarnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan senyumannya seramah dan semanis mungkin.

Kedua insan itu terpaku. Manik mereka menatap satu sama lain seakan waktu berhenti saat itu juga.

_Seorang pemuda yang tampan_

_Gadis yang cantik_

Batin mereka bersuara tanpa melepaskan kontak mata di antara mereka—mereka masih menelisik penampilan seseorang di hadapan mereka dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ah!" Ino setengah memekik, tersadar akan dirinya yang tak melakukan apa-apa. "Um, tunggu sebentar ya, hehe." Ino tertawa kaku, malu karena dirinya malah mengamati pelanggan di hadapannya.

_'_Baka! Baka! Baka! _Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?'_ Ino membatin. Ia melangkah mendekati pemuda itu untuk mengambil bunga daisy sembari menepuk pelan kepalanya—menggerutui kebodohannya dalam hati. Dengan cekatan, ia segera mengambil bunga aster, krisan, anyelir, dan bunga daisy untuk dirangkai—menutupi kegugupannya. Sesekali ia membenarkan poni panjangnya yang ia rasa sedikit mengganggu.

Gaara menampakkan seulas senyum tipis tak kasat mata—karena memang ia hanya menarik sedikiit sudut bibirnya—melihat gadis pirang itu sibuk merangkai bunga. Terlihat err, indah? Memesona? Entahlah. Dia tak tahu kata apa yang sesuai untuk gadis itu.

Menit kemudian, rangkaian bunga telah selesai dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Ini. Sudah selesai." Gadis itu menyerahkan buket bunga pada Gaara.

"Berapa?"

"250 _yen_."

Gaara mengeluarkan sejumlah uang pada Ino. Ino menghitung uang tersebut. Tiga ratus yen. Lebih lima puluh yen. Belum sempat Ino berbalik untuk mengambil kembalian, Gaara lebih dulu berkata padanya.

"Kembaliannya untukmu saja."

Ino menangkat alisnya, sedikit heran. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum simpul. Ia pikir, ternyata pemuda di hadapannya baik juga—ia sempat berasumsi pemuda itu sedingin ekspresi yang tampak di wajahnya. Ino membungkuk sembari berterimakasih. Sementara itu, Gaara mengambil setangkai bunga daisy dan menyelipkannya di telinga Ino.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mencubit pipinya, membuktikan bahwa sekarang ini bukan sekedar mimpi atau khayalannya saja.

Gaara tersenyum melihat reaksi Ino—yang bahkan tampak semburat merah tipis di pipi putih gadis itu—lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan keluar.

Ino baru menyadari pengunjungnya itu hendak meninggalkan toko buna miliknya. "Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Kapan-kapan mampir ke sini lagi yaa~"

Gaara yang telah keluar toko menoleh, menampakkan senyumannya sampai-sampai Ino yang melihatnya bersemu merah. Sungguh sebuah senyum yang menawan dan memesona.

Gadis bersurai pirang dikucir satu ke atas itu memegang teliganya yang tersampir bunga daisy merah.

_'Apa maksudnya memberiku bunga ini? Apakah …'_

Ino tak sanggup melanjutkan pemikirannya. Ia menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya, ia tak bisa tidur malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

]**-FIN-**

**Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan ff ini. Ada yang mau ngasih komen? Review please~ :D**

[27/01/2014


End file.
